The Companions
by Christopher Jeero
Summary: Boone, discovering ties between his wife's recent death and the Companions, is driven to reveal these aliens for who they really are. (Note: Prologue has been uploaded; upload of further chapters soon. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.)


**Disclaimer**  
I hereby disclaim any and all claims of ownership or affiliation, be they express or implied, contained herein. All characters, technologies and events are fictitious. Any similarities between the aforementioned items and real corresponding items are purely coincidental. This disclaimer, from the second sentence and beyond, does not apply to any characters, technologies or events protected under another party's claims of copyright. By reading beyond this sentence, you hereby agree with this disclaimer.  
  
**Author's Note**  
This is the first installment in what I hope to be an excellent series of fictions, based on Gene Roddenberry's Earth: Final Conflict television series. Though this series is roughly based on the Earth: Final Conflict series, most events have been changed, though the characters shall remain the same. If you have any comments, suggestions, or reasonable criticism, please submit a review.  
  
**Summary**  
On February 10th, 1 B.C., it was discovered that the Companions were approaching Earth. Humanity embraced these aliens with open arms, for the most part. However, it was soon realized that a group of resisting humans had created hidden resistance cells, bent on destroying the ties between this new species and humanity. Commander William Boone is pulled into a struggle for both the protection of humankind, and for the success of these aliens' agenda. Driven by the tragic death of his wife, he struggles to reveal the truth behind these Companions.  
  
While searching for the man who murdered his wife, Boone discovers links to the Synod; the body which governs the Companions. Working as an agent for both the Resistance and the Companions, he secretly collects evidence to prove the harmful intent of these aliens. However, he must now decide whether or not to use this information against them; for through careful research and a series of dramatic events, he discovers that this could mean the end of both their species.  


**Earth: Final Conflict  
Installment One: "The Companions"**

**Prologue**  
The low and steady hum of the engines seemed to whisper silent messages to him. He stared out of the glass-like window, greeted by the milky ripples and distorted images that were so typical of interdimensional space. Again, he wondered why the Synod was so intent on making such premature contact with humanity. As his apprehension, anxiety and worry ran rampant through his energy-based body, a computer tone emanated from the walls of the quiet room.  
  
"Computer to Da'an: Quo'on has requested your presence on the Bridge."  
  
Da'an stood silently for what seemed like a silent eternity, then slowly turned around. He approached a control panel, waved his hand by the glowing apparatus, then quietly whispered, "I shall attend the Bridge momentarily."  
  
The computer replied, quite monotonously: "Acknowledged."  
  
The quiet being slowly made his way through the room to a door on the other side. Mild tones of purple and blue swirled together to form the walls of this room; in fact, every room on board was built to incorporate these colours. The Synod, the leaders of Da'an's people, had chosen to use these colours in the construction of their starships to portray a mood of peace to other species. His peoples' philosophies implied that these colours relaxed the mind, and opened others to diplomacy.  
  
Da'an quietly made his way through the silent and empty corridors and passages of the massive starship. He greeted those who he passed, with the typical greeting his people had adopted so long ago. He would take one hand, and place it near his chest; he would then extend his other arm toward the one whom he was greeting, which was typically interpreted as a gesture of peace and friendship.  
  
Eventually, he arrived on the sparsely manned Command Deck. Only a fraction of his people were permitted to be present on a starship; and even then, only the most elite of whom were allowed to board the Command Deck. This was where the most precious and important commands were given. From this deck, one could control every possible function of the starship. Incredible power would be at one's fingertips if they had the opportunity to seize control of the Command Deck, and therefore security on this deck was of the utmost importance.  
  
As Da'an entered the Bridge, he was greeted by Quo'on with the same greeting he had given his colleagues while traversing the maze of corridors and passages. Da'an returned the greeting, then quietly said, "May I ask why my presence on the Bridge is required?" Da'an casually glanced at Quo'on, then at the other Bridge personnel. He heard loud, confident footsteps to his right, and turned toward the sound.  
  
Another entity, called Zo'or, was approaching him. He spoke in a loud and commanding voice, staring hard at the quiet being. "Your position is not to question our Synod leader, but to respect his requests and do as you are told." Zo'or now stood at Quo'on's side, like a bishop to his king. He gave Da'an a victorious grin.  
  
Quo'on stepped forward and replied, "We are approaching Earth's galaxy, and I naturally assumed that you would wish to be apprised of our current situation and status." He stepped back again, and approached his command chair. He sat down, glanced back at Da'an, and quickly said, "That is all, Da'an. You may go." His expression was one of frustration. Da'an nodded his head, and slowly approached the exit to the Bridge. His colleagues seemed to stare intently at him, as if showing their disapproval for his inappropriate behaviour toward Quo'on.  
  
Da'an left the Bridge as quietly as he had entered, and returned to the room he had previously occupied. He again stared out the window, as he had before he had been interrupted by the Synod leader. Quo'on had grown increasingly abusive of his power as Synod leader, ever since he had forged a friendship with Zo'or, albeit an unstable friendship. Da'an thought that Zo'or's insolence and ignorance would be both his own and Quo'on's undoing. He sighed as the ship dropped out of interdimensional space, and the engines grew quiet and the stars reappeared outside the ship. Da'an nearly sighed as the sight of Earth's galaxy loomed ahead.

* * *

She ran her fingers through her brown-red straight hair, and let out a sigh of frustration. She loved her job, but it was sometimes so monotonous. There was hardly every anything exciting to report to her superiors; and even when there was, it was normally a false alarm. Only once, three days ago, did Shih-Chung Lu come across something that really could be considered extraterrestrial.  
  
She glanced around the room, most likely as a break from the bright glare of her computer monitor. She stood up and strolled leisurely to the other side of the small and cubical room, and picked up a framed photograph that had been resting on this tarnished silver table. The frame was a rusted bronze, but the picture was still in perfect condition. This was the only photograph she had of her entire family together. There was herself, and her ex-husband, Tetsuo. Their young son, then three years old, whom they named Johnny, had straight black hair and a sparkling smile. Shih-Chung smiled to herself, in memory of these happy times.  
  
Those times, however, were no longer. Tetsuo had cheated on her, and in a fit of rage she had kicked him out of their small Californian apartment. Her son, with her at the time, had sobbed and cried for weeks, until her husband had finally won a battle of custody for the child. He had employed ridiculous lies and accusations, however, the court had obviously believed them. Surprised at how quickly her emotions changed, she wiped the tear from her eye. That day in court was one of the most horrible days of her life. That was nearly one year ago.  
  
She spun around quickly (and nearly lost her balance) as she heard the door swing open, and stood there before one of her most trusted colleagues, Thomas Green. She discreetly sniffled and quickly said, "I didn't hear you coming down the hall."  
  
"Well," replied Tom, "despite my weight I am very light on my feet." He chuckled to himself and made a gesture referencing his roundly-shaped body. "Anyway, I came down here to see if you'd found anymore of those weird signals like the one you found three days ago... anything?"  
  
Shih shrugged her shoulders. "Unfortunately, no. I promise you, though, if I do find something you'll be the first to know." She turned around, and picked up her purse. "Now, feel like lunch? I'm in the mood for some Mexican--"  
  
Both Shih and Tom fell silent as her computer terminal began to beep, and the monotonous vocal alert system came on-line. "Unidentifyable audio and information signals have been detected. Origin: Coordinates eight-three-seven by four-nine mark six. Distance, unknown." Shih nearly dropped her purse as she dashed to her computer. Her fingers flew over the control panels, as the researched the situation.  
  
"Tom, go call the supervisor. These signals are carrying the same signatures that the transmissions from three days ago had!" Tom rushed out of the dimly lit room, and Shih heard the door slam behind her. This could be her big break.

* * *

**Chapter One to be posted soon.**  
Questions, comments or suggestions? Please, submit a review and include your e-mail address and I shall be happy to respond to whatever comments or questions you may have. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. 


End file.
